You're my player 2
by amor por escribir
Summary: 'Sintió su cálido tacto. Eso no tendría que estar pasando. Ella lo odiaba. Tenía que odiarlo. Además, él se había casado con los videojuegos. Fue en ese momento en el que comprendió en el que no lo odiaba. Solamente odiaba que cada parte de él le gustara tanto. Odiaba que fuera tan perfecto. '
1. Primer capítulo

_**Primer capítulo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo odiaba; su hermoso rostro, los bellos rasgos que tenía. Odiaba cada cosa de él, de punta a punta, y de eso _quería_ estar segura.

―Y la respuesta a esta ecuación es...Señorita Sucrette―El profesor Farres la llamó quitándola de sus pensamientos.

Así es, queridos lectores, ésta niña escandalosa que actualmente no tiene idea de qué sucede a nuestro alrededor es la protagonista.

―U-Uhm...―Susurró buscando en la pequeña pizarra verde algún número que ella no considerara estaba en chino―. Y-Yo...―Estaba a punto de delatarse así misma a no ser que, mientras el profesor volvía la mirada para acercarse a su blanco escritorio, una bola de papel diminuta voló y aterrizó a un par de centímetros de su lápiz.

La tomó entre sus frías manos y lo abrió.

''¡13!''

Giró a ambos lados la cabeza, encontrándose con el rostro de Rosa. Ella parecía tener una mirada completamente irónica, rodando los ojos y poniéndolos en blanco.

―¿Señorita Sucrette?―Volvió a preguntar Farres, con su típica mirada algo preocupada y volviéndose a acomodar los anteojos sobre la nariz.

―¿...13?―Preguntó, aunque el morocho solamente sonrió de lado. A esa chica siempre le habían costado las matemáticas.

Él, satisfecho, regresó a donde pertenecía frente a la clase, ubicado delante de la pizarra, siguió explicando sobre cómo resolver las funciones cuadráticas además de un pequeño repaso de trigonometría.

Sucrette se apoyó sobre sus brazos. Le costó trabajo aceptar que Rosa le había salvado el pellejo otra vez por estar pensando en _él_.

Sintió una mano tocarla suavemente por el costado. Giró el rostro lentamente, fijando la vista en Alexy.

―No te duermas―Su voz nunca sonó; simplemente movió los labios lentamente para que pudiese leerlo.

Ella sonrió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El timbre sonó dando finalizadas las horas escolares. Todos volverían a su respectiva casa, todos a excepción de nuestra protagonista; Sucrette. Aquel día, en una de las tantas visitas hacia todas las aulas, había encontrado a Nathaniel. En aquel momento no le había parecido una mala idea el quedarse para terminar de organizar unos papeles en su lugar―Una **muy** mala idea―.

Y ahora, en medio de un instituto a oscuras, siento tan tarde, se arrepentía por completo el haber aceptado aquel trato. Aunque claro, era su amiga. No podía negarse luego de que aquel chico rubio la hubiese ayudado tanto.

Dejó la pila de papeles arriba de la mesa, y colocó una abrochadora sobre ellos para que no saliesen volando al día siguiente.

Apretó las llaves en su mano, cerrando la puerta de la sala de delegados.

Vino a su mente un último objetivo que cumplir antes de poder regresar a su casa. Comenzó por el primer piso, recorriendo cada una de las aulas y cerrándolas luego de eso.

Salió al patio, cerrando la puerta principal y suspirando con cansancio; ahora tendría que recorrer ambos clubes. Y así lo hizo; entró en el club de jardinería. Se sorprendió un poco al ver cómo Jade se encontraba arrodillado frente a las margaritas.

―¿Jade?―Preguntó caminando hasta él, quien se paró de la sorpresa―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquel chico se puso nervioso, nunca hubiese esperado la presencia de aquella chica con la que se había cruzado un par de veces al haber elegido su club. Sucrette le encantaba, todavía no podía olvidar el día en que la conoció; con aquella cara tan angelical, y esas actitudes tan puras...La hacía recordar a una rosa, tan frágil y hermosa.

―Lo siento―Se disculpó rascándose la nuca―. Quería asegurarme de que estén bien. Ya me voy―Susurró dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―No te tardes mucho―Le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que algo dentro de él se encendiera.

Regresó por el camino con el que había llegado. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del gimnasio, abriendo la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. La madera chilló mientras de arrastraba hasta que Sucrette pasó al interior de aquel edificio.

Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a ordenar las pelotas de Basquet.

―¡Maldición!―Escuchó a un lado. Reconocía esa voz.

Se acercó casi sin respirar para no causar ningún tipo de ruido. A un lado de los casilleros, sentado en el suelo, Armin jugaba con su consola. La luz azul le pintaba la cara. Lo miraba con los ojos verdes. Ella lo odiaba...pero se veía tan lindo...

―¿Qué tanto miras?―Preguntó cortante el azabache, lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

Ella alzó una ceja con desaprobación.

―Que no hallas podido pasar tu nivel en Mario Bros no significa que tengas que estar de mal humor―Argumentó la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Él abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido. La morocha siquiera había visto su pantalla.

―¿Cómo sabes que era Mario?―Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Y aunque no se dio cuenta, tenía la música de aquel juego de plataformas apagada.

―Las tortugas―Dijo levemente, haciendo una mueca algo boba―, son las únicas que producen ese sonido cuando te tocan.

Armin volvió la mirada hacia su consola. Tenía los pelos de punta, él no dejaba de perder ¡Y era el último nivel!

―¡No es justo!―Gritó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, a punto de perder la cordura con ese endemoniado nivel.

Sucrette rió y tomó con ambas manos la consola.

―¡Oye!―Protestó uno de los gemelos, mas la chica colocó un dedo sobre la comisura de sus labios.

―Deja que te enseñe, _Noob._

Al azabache casi le explota una vena de la cabeza, ¡Nadie le decía novato! La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta que cayó a unos centímetros de su rostro. Entre sus piernas, mientras sus respiraciones chocaban una contra la otra.

―No soy un _Noob_―Susurró, acercándose sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

―¿Quién lo dice?―Preguntó la morocha, desafiante, haciendo la misma acción que su contrario.

Ninguno de los dos notaba que ahora sólo se encontraban a medio centímetro de rosarse ambos labios rosados, tampoco les importaba.

―El mejor jugador de LOL del mundo―Susurró, ahora depositando una mano en el cabello de ella.

Sintió su cálido tacto. Eso no tendría que estar pasando. Ella lo odiaba. _Tenía_ que odiarlo. Además, él se había casado con los videojuegos.

Fue en ese momento en el que comprendió en el que no lo odiaba. Solamente odiaba que cada parte de él le gustara tanto. Odiaba que fuera tan perfecto.

Ambos se quedaron quietos unos segundos, hasta que cortaron la distancia existente entre ambos.

Los labios de Armin acariciaban los de ella, con un cuidado infinito. Sucrette lo abrazaba por el cuello, mientras él acariciaba con ternura su cintura y cadera. Cada rose se sentía tan bien.

El chico deslizó uno por debajo de su remera, tocando su piel con la punta de los dedos. Era tan fina, tan suave...

Se separaron de aquel beso, mirándose a los ojos y suspirando levemente en busca de aire. Se sentía tan extraña consigo misma; aquel beso no era uno de esos que les podrías dar a cualquier persona. Había sido tan extraño para ambos cuando los labios del otro acariciaron su rosada piel.

Armin le besó el cuello, haciendo que esta soltase un pequeño gemido. Arrastró un poco mejor su remera para que más piel de aquella zona quedara al aire. Besaba su piel rozando su nariz contra su, ahora, rozada piel.

―A-Armin...―Gimió contra su oído.

Estaban yendo demasiado lejos, y lo sabían. El chico se separó un poco de ella. Quería más, pero tenía que darse un tiempo también. No podía hacer todo lo que quisiera con alguien que apenas hace unos segundos acaba de besarte.

Tal vez ese beso había sido un error. Demasiado rápido, en especial cuando acabas de besar a quien hasta hace unas horas creías que odiabas.

―Debo irme―Anunció él, aunque no dejaba de estrecharla contra sus brazos.

―Yo también―Respondió, aunque lo siguió abrazando por el cuello.

Volvieron a besarse...

Un par de veces más.

_**-¿Reviews?-**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer! ^^**_


	2. Segundo capítulo

_**Segundo capítulo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Entró a su casa a paso lento. La puerta chilló provocando un sonido insoportable. Se maldijo por haber llegado a su casa casi a las once de la noche tras haber llevado a Sucrette hasta su casa. Quería asegurarse de que nada le hubiera sucedido.

Ni siquiera encendió la luz por su cuenta, cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearlo. Alexy lo apretó con fuerza.

―¡¿Dónde estuviste?!―Preguntó casi lanzando un grito de alegría.

Muchísimas veces su hermano se había demorado al llegar a la casa por acompañarlo a comprar ropa, pero nunca había regresado a la casa solo a esas horas de la noche.

―Lo siento―Pronunció aún envuelto entre los brazos de su hermano―. Me quedé jugando en el gimnasio.

Y no estaba mintiendo; realmente lo había hecho. Sólo que había sido antes de e_lla._

―No vuelvas a asustarme así―Alexy suspiró, separándose un poco y caminando hacia su habitación compartida―. Nos tenías preocupados.

Armin asintió, aunque no se arrepintió ni por un segundo de lo sucedido. _Menos con ella._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se recostó en su cama. Sentía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. ¿Realmente había sucedido aquello? ¿Realmente lo había besado? Se pellizcó la piel, y colocó una mueca de dolor.

Si, eso había sucedido.

Murió de vergüenza al segundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuchó el timbre de su pequeño departamento sonar, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco. Por lo que ella sabía, su tía no volvería hasta la semana que vendría―Ella nunca se llevaba las llaves―, lo que significaba que no estaría esperando a nadie.

Abrió la puerta, apoyándose en el marco con el piyama puesto; una remera anaranjada con un pastel en el pecho que no le cubría el estómago y un pantalón corto (casi un short) cubierto de rayas y del mismo color a la parte de arriba.

Jade se encontraba frente a la puerta, con una reluciente margarita en la mano. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, y tenía la boca algo abierta. Se notaba que intentaba decir algo, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. Su garganta estaba algo seca.

―H-Hola―Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Verla así...no se lo esperaba. Aunque agradecía mentalmente su suerte.

Sucrette pestañeó varias veces antes de tirarle de la muñeca, obligándolo entrar. Jade trastabilló, y ella le dio la suficiente fuerza de empuje para que se sentara de una sola estocada en el sofá.

―¡Espera!―Gritó, mientras corría a su habitación y cerraba la puerta de un solo golpe.

El chico, irradiando nervios a donde sea que dirigía la mirada, comenzó a jugar con un par de almohadones que hacían juego con el mueble. Sus ojos jade **(N/A; No me refiero al nombre, sino al color verde jade)**circulaban sin rumbo por aquel lugar. O aquello, hasta que toparon con un pequeño cuadro enmarcado sobre una pequeña estantería.

Se volvió a fijar en la puerta de la castaña, asegurándose de que esta no se abriera de un segundo a otro. No provocó ningún ruido al pararse, caminando a paso lento hasta aquella fotografía.

En ella pudo reconocer a Sucrette, como una niña pequeña, tomada de la mano con otra señora más adulta de cabello corto y rosado. Del otro lado, un hombre―Tal vez de la misma edad que la mujer― colocaba una mano alrededor de la cintura de lo que supuso sería su esposa. En la imagen, todos sonreían.

―Mi tía sacó la fotografía―Jade sintió sus manos temblar, haciendo que el cuadro casi terminara en el suelo―. Tenía ocho años cuando mis padres murieron.

Él sintió cómo la sangre se le helaba. Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el rostro de su amada; recostada de lado contra el marco de la puerta, sus ojos mostraban nostalgia.

―Lo lamento―Se limitó a decir. ¿Qué podría decirle?

Ella llegó hasta su amigo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que provocó en Jade una sensación extraña.

―Ya pasó mucho tiempo.

La chica volvió hasta su cuarto en busca de su mochila. Posiblemente con todo aquello hubiera olvidado del por qué a la visita de el amante a las plantas.

«¡Idiota!, ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Se supone que tocarías su puerta y luego todo se volvería un cuento de hadas?»

El chico se reprochó así mismo. Y tenía razón, ¿En qué estaba pensando?

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Nos vamos?―Preguntó Alexy, calzándose sobre la cabeza con sus auriculares verdes.

Su hermano gemelo apareció, casi arrastrando los pies para moverse, con unas horribles ojeras producto de su insomnio a causa de su amada psp.

―Aún no entiendo cómo tu energía vital aumenta tan rápido...¿Es que acaso has evolucionado a nivel 19 sin mi permiso?―Alzó una ceja.

Tiró de la muñeca de su hermano inocentemente, riendo sin parar, hasta subirse en el primer Bus que los dejara frente al instituto.

A esas horas del mediodía, el sol les pegaba en la cara. El calor de París en verano podía llegar a ahogarte en algunas ocasiones. Como ese día, por ejemplo.

Armin se arremangó para que sus brazos quedasen al descubierto, al igual que su hermano gemelo, al copiar su acción. Estaban a punto de subir a aquel bus, cuando el chico de cabellera azabache se paró en seco; del otro lado de la calle, _su_ chica caminaba al lado de Jade.

―¿Uh?, ¿Armin?―Preguntó Alexy, quien ahora lo observaba extrañado desde arriba del vehículo, ya habiendo pagado el boleto.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando aquel chico adicto a los videojuegos le lanzó todas sus cosas a su querido hermano, para luego salir corriendo en dirección a sus dos compañeros de instituto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Enserio cruzaste todo el Mar Índico en una canoa?―Jade parecía asombrado, y era porque realmente lo estaba; ¿Realmente esa chica podía tener más trucos escondidos bajo la manga? No Vaya peligro que podía ser.

―Te dije que no fui sola; Castiel puede decirte si quieres―Alzó los hombros.

―¡¿Fuiste con él?!―Casi pega un grito al escucharlo. ¡¿Castiel?! ¿Estaban hablando de la misma persona o era sólo una tonta broma del destino?

Sucrette soltó una tonta risita, algo que a él le pareció una acción sumamente tierna.

―Fue un accidente―Rió un poco más alto―. Lysandro había perdido el mapa en el camino, por lo que recorrimos media China antes de llegar de nuevo―Y esta vez, ella explotó en una carcajada.

Ahora el amante de las plantas también reía, aunque no tan exageradamente como ella.

―No creí que estar contigo sería tan divertido―Dijo de repente, cuando tan solo faltaban un par de metros más para llegar hasta el instituto.

Un par de manos rodearon a nuestra protagonista por el cuello y la cintura.

―Tabla de planchar, ¿Por qué le cuentas de nuestras aventuras a un amante de las plantas?―Preguntó el chico pelirrojo, atrayéndola más hacia él.

―Porque eres un idiota que intenta pedirle instrucciones a un Chino en francés―Una pequeña gota de sudor bajó por su frente.

Castiel se separó de ella inmediatamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―Como sea, necesito que me ayudes con la guitarra a la salida―Dijo, caminando hacia las puertas de la escuela.

Jade le sonrió, pasándose una mano por la nuca.

―Creo que es mejor que te deje―Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando sacó una margarita de su bolsillo y se la colocó en la oreja a ella―. Nos vemos a la salida.

Sucrette sonrió.

Y Armin soltó maldiciones en Japonés, observando la escena desde detrás de una pared.

**Muchas gracias a todos vosotros**

**que se han molestado en leer esta tonta historia**

**:'D **

**Realmente me inspira mucho leer sus reviews :')**

**Espero verles en pocos días**

***Corazones gays para tod s***

_**-¿Review?-**_


End file.
